pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Legend of Sif/Capítulo 1
Todo comenzó una noche oscura en la que un joven lobo deambulaba por los Bosques Tenebrosos, llenos de lo que antaño fueron, cazadores humanos, pero ahora no son más que simples fantasmas que vagan por los oscuros bosques de Lordran. El joven cachorro carecía de un nombre que lo identificase, destacaba por su enorme tamaño a pesar de ser una cría, su pelaje grisáceo y sus penetrantes ojos de color ocre. Aquella noche, el lobezno se topó con una enorme criatura en lo que parecía un lago, dicha criatura contaba con 8 cabezas de aspecto similar a varias serpientes unidas en un enorme torso, aquella criatura, conocida como Hidra, notó la presencia del lobo al que atacó de manera desenfrenada lanzándole su aliento de agua o provocando olas de vez en cuando que arrasaban con los árboles de la zona. Asustado, el lobo huyó hacia lo que parecía una enorme torre en ruinas. Al acercarse a la puerta, se empezaron a escuchar unas voces provenientes del interior, las voces parecían ser de 4 hombres y 1 mujer, además por su tono se deducía que estaban discutiendo. Desonocido 1: Oid mocosos, según el Rey Gwyn, yo estoy al mando de este equipo, así que no me toméis el pelo, si yo digo que vamos a ir todos a inspeccionar la zona que tenemos aquí arriba, así será. Desconocido 2: Ja, el señor Gwyn nunca te puso de jefe, además, por ser el más viejo no significa que tengas madera de líder. Desconocido 3: Hey, tranquilizaos los dos, Artorias, Havel... Havel: No por nada me llaman Havel the Rock, además... Dicen que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, y como soy el más viejo, como dices tú, tengo más experiencia que vosotros. Artorias: Oye Gough, no te metas donde no te llaman, esto es entre este viejo y yo. Desconocido 4: Como siempre, discutís por niñerías, ¿y luego dices que eres el más maduro, Havel? Pues da ejemplo... En cualquier caso, aquí estoy yo al mando, si no os comportáis tendré que reportaros. Artorias: Como siempre Ornstein, te vas de chulito por ser el favorito del rey, meh... Me voy a dar un paseo, para cualquier cosa buscadme por el bosque. El pequeño lobo escucha que se están acercando a la puerta y se esconde tras uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban en la zona rodeando la torre. Artorias abre la puerta y cuando se disponía a salir escucha el ruido de una rama partiéndose. Artorias: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Artorias se gira hacia uno de los árboles y se encuentra con el lobezno, este último, sale de su escondite lentamente como si estuviese asustado. Artorias: Vaya, así que eras tú jajaja, ¿estás solo? El joven lobo asiente con su cabeza. Artorias: Vaya, me has entendido jajaja, bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? El cachorro hace un gesto de sorpresa y luego niega con su cabeza. Artorias: Así que no tienes nombres... Mmmm... Bueno, pues a partir de ahora te llamaré Sif y por tu ascpecto, bastante grande por cierto... Sí, creo que al final serás "Sif, el gran lobo gris", ¿te gusta tu nombre? El lobo asiente y mueve su cola como símbolo de felicidad. Artorias: Bueno, ¿y por qué estabas tan asustado pequeño? El joven lobo señala hacia el lago y la zona arrasada por las olas de la Hidra. Artorias: Vaya... Bueno Sif, entonces nos encargaremos de ese bicho, ¿Estás de acuerdo? El cachorro vacila durante unos instantes pero luego asiente con la cabeza. Ambos personajes se dirigen a la orilla del lago, y ante ellos, aparece la enorme criatura sedienta de sangre. Artorias: Woooo, vaya... Es más grande de lo que pensaba. La criatura comenzó a atacarles cuando de repente, Artorias, desenfunda un espadón rodeado de un aura brillante y un escudo enorme rodeado de la misma aura. Artorias: Bueno, allá vamos Sif, kyaaaa... Con su espadón, el caballero Artorias fue cercenando cada una de las cabezas de la Hidra, cuantas más caían, más se enfurecía la criatura, sin embargo, sus ataques eran menos precisos. Artorias: Bien, ya sólo queda una cabeza, aunque parece que será difícil pues siempre que ataca físicamente lo hace cerca de la zona profunda... Voy a intentar una cosa... El caballero lanzó su espada como si de un Boomerang se tratase con el propósito de cercenar la última cabeza en pie de la criatura, sin embargo la Hidra logra evadir el ataque. Artorias: Maldición... Tengo que volver a intentarlo... La cabeza de la Hidra pilla por sorpresa a Artorias y comienza a estrangularlo con su enorme cola, tirando al lago el Espadón del caballero. El cachorro de Lobo bucea para recoger el arma para cercenar la última cabeza en pie de la Hidra. Artorias: ¡Sif, no! El lobo consiguió acabar con la Hidra con una facilidad extrema. Artorias: In-cre-í-ble... Y así fue la historia de cómo Sif y Artorias se hicieron grandes amigos... --> To be Continued <-- Categoría:Novelas Categoría:The Legend of Sif Categoría:Capítulos de The Legend of Sif Categoría:Torneo de One-Shots 2014 Categoría:Torneo de One-Shots 2014: Aventura